1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning blade, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in a copying machine, a printer, and a facsimile having an electrophotographic system, a cleaning blade has been used as a cleaning unit that removes a residual toner or the like on a surface of an image holding member such as a photoreceptor.